Harbinger
*Real Name: Lyla Michaels *Alias: Harbinger *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Blond, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Historian *First appearance: New Teen Titans #21 (July, 1982) *Appearance of Death: Superman/Batman #10 (July, 2004) History Lyla Michaels, alias Harbinger was rescued from floating in the sea as a child by the Monitor, who then brought her onboard his satellite to raise her as his assistant, studying the Multiverse alongside him. Then the time came for Lyla to summon the heroes the Monitor needed to protect his cosmic tuning forks when very few of the positive-matter universes remained. Entering into an energy chamber in the heart of the satellite, Lyla was transformed into a multiple-copy person named Harbinger and sent across time and through different universes to gather up the selected heroes: some went willingly, others by force, and yet others by coercion. On her way to gather Arion the sorcerer, a Shadow Demon possessed one of Harbinger's copies, allowing the Anti-Monitor to manipulate and use her for his purposes. Ultimately, she was used to kill the Monitor, only to find out that the Monitor had intended for Harbinger to kill him so that he could activate the machines and shunt the Earths 1 and 2 universes into a Netherverse where they would be safe from the anti-matter wave. But with the vibrations slowing between the two universes, they started to merge with each other and would eventually annihilate each other. Harbinger gathered a group of heroes to send them to the remaining positive-matter universes of Earths 4, S, and X to protect its citizens from the anti-matter wave while she concentrated all her power on bringing those universes into the Netherverse. As she succeeded in doing so, Lyla lost her power to become Harbinger, though she continued to assist the heroes in other ways. With the resetting of the universe that took place following the battle at the Dawn of Time, Lyla became Harbinger again, revealing that with the resetting of time, all the surviving positive-matter universes have all merged into one universe with one history. She helped the heroes defeat the Anti-Monitor once and for all when he used his power to transport Earth into the anti-matter universe. She returned to Earth and joined her fellow surviving team members Lady Quark and Pariah in the exploration of the New Earth reality. After the Amazons attack on Superman and Batman in Central Park, Lyla/Harbinger was shown to be living on Paradise Island. When the Amazons returned with Supergirl, Lyla and Kara become quick friends, although Lyla was burdened by visions of what she believed to be the oncoming death of Supergirl. When Darkseid attacked Paradise Island, Lyla gave her life in an attempt to save Kara, and it turns out the death she had foreseen was her own all along. Harbinger-joe.gif Harbinger-Elph.gif Harbinger RT.gif Harbinger NIX.gif Harbinger1.PNG Harbinger.gif Blanchett harbingerfx.gif Blanchett harbinger.gif NewGuardian_Harbringer_LylaMichaels_RichB.png Blanchett_Harbingerredo.gif Black Lantern Harbin10.png Category:Characters Category:General wiki templates Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:New Guardians Category:Suicide Squad Category:A.R.G.U.S. Category:H